The Mimeless Mime
by fallingballs
Summary: Mime, the most caring of all the Tree Friends has apparently been corrupted by a demon this whole time. Find out the secrets behind HTF itself!
1. Chapter 1

As in any normal day in Happy Tree Town, the multicolored critters ran around waiting for death to strike. But today, wasn't as normal as they all thought. Even though nearly everyone was acting the same, feeling fear deep down inside like always, etc, it didn't seem so normal when one of the purple critters was walking on the hard gray sidewalk.

His purple feet walking slowly one-by-one, each step was slightly slow, because he wanted to show off his new.. well.. uh.. "style". The purple critter was none other than Mime, the purple deer who was a mime. But he looked different. Cuddles bumped into to him expecting makeup on his face and stripped shirt on his chest, he didn't get the response he was used to. Mime had no makeup, and no shirt, either. Cuddles looked at him curiously and tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, Mime.. or should I even call you that, what happened?"

Mime stared at him like he was asking a question that was impossible to answer. Cuddles looked at how his mouth was actually opening, that never happens, even when he was getting killed by flippy he didn't scream! Mime spoke. He actually spoke. Cuddles' jaw dropped straight toward the ground, his ears bent down, and his pupils shrunk from the shocking event that just happened. Everybody in Happy Tree Town soon crowded around Mime as they heard him say two simple words; "I changed.".

Those two words, just those two words made the whole town shiver. They weren't used to seeing his lips move, and the way he looked was too different. Cuddles ended up fainting. Mime looked around, he quickly blushed as everyone started crowding around him asking questions. Everybody in town knew something was up, he would never do this.

But the real question is, what exactly is up? No one knew, or even spoke of it. They were too shocked to think. Mime even changed his house, and got REAL furniture. Mime simply changed, well that's what everyone thought. Except for Cuddles, he knew he didn't just "change". No one in Happy Tree Town just changes like that!

After Cuddles woke up, he thought it was just a dream, until Mime helped him up and said "You okay?" Cuddles soon felt his legs wobble as his mouth let out words, which should be forbidden in Mime's mind. Cuddles quickly felt his heart sink, the weight of this mystery quickly pulled him down to the ground.

Cuddles blinked and rubbed his eyes multiple times, thinking he was imagining Mime's new look. He cleaned out his ears too, just to check. Mime just stared at him as he was on the ground, thinking he has gone insane. Mime stared at him more, his eyes squinting at Cuddles, who was feeling uneasy.

Mime licked his dry purple lips, and keep staring at Cuddles. Cuddles looked back up at Mime, and saw how he was staring at him with soulless eyes, those soulless eyes. They weren't like Mime's...


	2. Chapter 2

In fact, they weren't his... Cuddles looked deep into his eyes, seeing as how his pupils shrunk and looked as if fire was coming out. Red hot fire. Cold chills ran straight down Cuddles' spine, he could tell he was in for a Hell right when Mime looked at him like he was a piece of dirt that needed to be crushed.

Cuddles gulped, the feeling of his swallowing all his fear down into the pit of his heart made him nearly faint. Mime on the other hand, kept on staring, slowly grinding his teeth as Cuddles heart was pounding loud enough that you could hear it from miles.

Mime finally gasped for air, opening his mouth ready to say something again. "...You don't belong here anymore..." Cuddles felt his heart sink and turn into dust, everything in his body sped up. He couldn't breathe, his vision was starting to get blurry.

He didn't know what was going on, but he knew that he was passing out from being too scared. Before he passed out on the cold dead ground he whispered to Mime "Mime...Mime...who...are...yo-" He got cut off as Mime put his hand over his mouth, causing fear to run through Cuddles' back, making him pass out.

Cuddles found himself in a cold, dark room when he awoke. The feeling of life was faint, only the cold feeling of pain and suffering flooded the room. Cuddles couldn't see much, his vision was still blurry. He could only make out some writing on the wall, written in a red substance. "You will be my friend forever!" was written everywhere...in blood.

Cuddles' eyes shrank,and his body shut off in fear once he saw the horrid words everywhere. He didn't know where he was, he didn't know anything anymore. He forgot what happened before he passed out. He struggled to get free, but found himself chained up next to the real Mime's dead body.

Cuddles vision was starting to come back, he blinked once or twice, unable to rub his confused eyes, and looked around once again. Cuddles could see stacks of chainsaws, knifes, ropes, poison, muzzles, bones, flesh, and cuffs in a corner of the room. Oddly enough, some toys were scattered around the floor with blood all over them.

Cuddles looked around more, he could see pictures of dead bodies sown up and having toys next to them. Cuddles didn't know what was going on, but he was too scared to find out. He couldn't think, he knew he would die at this very moment, he wasn't sure how, but he would.

He kept staring at the walls, he soon found his ears buzzing from the confusion, and his vision starting to become blurry once again. He shook his head and dusted off the fear, he needed to concentrate on finding an exit.

There was no luck, each and every wall had blood, weapons, dead bodies, and the feeling of death written all over it. He kept looking around, still only to find the same results.

A quiet snicker echoed in the room, he knew he wasn't alone. The sound of the snicker passed through Cuddles, causing him to feel the awful of feeling of pain. His chains seemed to get tighter as each drop of sweat that dripped off his face hit the floor. The laughter grew louder, and his fear grew stronger.

He could feel the fear run straight through his body, causing him to shake and have tears flow out of his eyes. He knew it was over, but didn't want to admit it. He stayed still, and let his tears keep on flowing.

He heard the sound of a door opening as his tears flooded his eyes, making his vision blurry once again, he could hear a "creaaaak", but it wasn't a door. As he was looking around, trying to see if the person creating the laughter would show up, he saw Mime's dead body lift it's head. His head made that squeak, not a door.

Mime's head was looking straight at Cuddles, with a huge creepy smile that stretched across his face. Blood was all over his teeth, his eyes were pure black. A whisper came out of Mime's mouth without it even moving. "You're going to suffer like the rest of us... you're going to PLAY!"


	3. Chapter 3

Mime's head fell off, his neck no longer gave support. Mime's head rolled onto the floor, still having the creepy smile upon his face. He was still whispering, or was he? _Is it just my imagination? _Cuddles didn't even know what was real and what was reality anymore, he thought he was imagining everything, nothing existed.

Cuddles kept hearing things as he stared at the blood dripping from Mime's eyes. Weird noises kept playing here and there, the snicker kept echoing, and the sounds of Mime's body moving got louder each time he moved. Mime's body kept carving knives, repeating the words "Play with us.." each time.

Cuddles literally felt the world spinning under him, his heart beating faster each spin. His head was pounding with fear, and his heart was so worn out, it was about to give up. He shook his head as he tried to break free. He heard whispers as he kept struggling, feeling dizzy and nearly puking while he struggles more.

"You shouldn't do that..." Those exact soft words kept repeating, getting louder each time he struggled. He finally puked, he nearly puked his guts out. Blood dripped from the walls rapidly, and he swore he saw shadows running across the wall. He couldn't tell if he did or not, he was about to pass out.

Before Cuddles could pass out again, the chains released him. He felt relieved, but realized how shaky his arms were after that battle. He was in an awful shape, he didn't know how much more he could handle.

"Please no more..." Cuddles cried, as he trembled from being so weak. No response, only the sound of blood dripping off the walls of the small room was to be heard. He began his second attempt to find an exit, no matter how weak he was. He slowly got up and walked around, trying to make sure he wouldn't fall from the pain.

He couldn't find anything, just wall. Just then, the lights went out. He couldn't see anything, he could only hear more whispers. "You are mine now.." "You will play with me forever." "You are going to play with us... and suffer." Every second those words rushed through the room, shocking Cuddles straight through the heart with fear.

A shadow shaped like one of residents of Happy Tree Town came in front of Cuddles, the shadow immediately started to choke Cuddles, for it had plans for Cuddles. Cuddles soon passed out, before he could even see who was choking him.

Cuddles again, woke up, in the same room... but strapped onto a platform. Cuddles couldn't make out the shadow, it was too dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Cuddles was trying to remember what happened before he came here, to try to see if that could help him realize who the shadow was.

He thought, his mind flooded with flashbacks. He saw someone who looked like Mime choking him. _Was it Mime? Who was it? Why do they want to kill me?_ This got him no where, even if he had some clues he knew they were all mixed up.

The shadow went blazing fast behind him, Cuddles couldn't see who it was. _Huh? How could he run that fast?_ He shook his head, maybe it was him imagining things again from being so scared.

"Hello friend..." As soon as cuddles hear someone talk those words he stood still, he didn't even breathe. "I see you found yourself a place to relax, don't worry it'll be more comfy later on." Cuddles tried to recognize the voice, but this memory was still a bit blurry.

"Oh, you don't remember me, do you Cuddles?" Cuddles suddenly recognized the voice once those words sped through his bruised soul. The critter was Mime. _Wait, didn't he die? Who is it? I'm confused. It sou-...oh no!_

"It's me, 'Mime'. Remember, I choked you and brought you here so you can join the party with your old purple friend?" Cuddles finally spoke, he was too confused. He couldn't see the man, only hear him. He had no choice unless he wanted to keep being confused.

"I'm confused...I thought you died? Who are you? What are you talking about?" Cuddles said as he tried to stop himself from talking, but it was too late. The words already slipped out.

"Oh, he did die. But I didn't. You see, Cuddles, I am Mime's clone. It all started a few days ago when Sniffles asked Mime to test his new machine. It was a cloning device, of course. Once I popped out, I wiped off my make-up and took off my shirt. I growled; but that gave Sniffles a sign that I came out wrong, so he tried to stop me. I charged at him and smashed his face into glass, making him die. I next headed towards Mime and beat him into a pulp, then took out his eyes and sown his mouth shut. I then stuck him into the revive device Sniffles made and hypnotized him to be my servant. For I wanted everyone to play..."

"...Play..? What do you mean?" Cuddles wasn't sure what he meant, but he knew it was bad.

"Play...like play some horrifying games, that make you suffer until it's time to make the game end." Mime's clone stretched a creepy smile across his face when he finished that sentence. Cuddles froze once he heard that sentence, he knew why there were toys everywhere, he knew why there were weapons too.

"Now...you must wonder how I pick the people to kill? I pick anyone who get suspicious about my actions, and I can tell if they do because I took some magic pills when I was at Sniffles' lab that give me powers."

Cuddles' ears perked with surprise, he was slowly processing the information since it seemed so confusing.

Cuddles thought for a moment. _Wait, how did an evil clone appear? Did Mime have evil DNA in him or did some DNA from Flippy get in the machine? Or did the machine just screw up?_ Cuddles wasn't sure, all the questions rushing in his head nearly made his brain explode.

MC (Mime's clone) look at him with a smirk, knowing exactly what the confused yellow rabbit was thinking. With his mind reading powers, he knew exactly what the rabbit thought. "You were nearly right, but two of your questions had false answers." said MC as he was sharpening his blade.

"Huh? You read my mind?" Cuddles asked as his breath nearly shorted out. "Of course, how did you think I knew you were suspicious? I have powers now, remember?" Cuddles completely forgot since he was under so much pressure. He was mainly focusing on finding an exit, not the strange stories MC was telling.

"Either way, you were right. But I'm going to let you find out which one is right. I'm too busy getting my weapons of torture ready." said MC calmly, as if this was normal for him. Cuddles wasn't sure which one, but he thought he should just pester the mysterious clone until he finally gives out an answer.

"Oh...so the smart one here can't tell me? Obviously he isn't so smart." said Cuddles with a hint of pride. "I know what you're planning, you stupid rabbit. But since you're too dumb to figure it out, I'll tell you. Hell, I'll even tell you the biggest secret of Happy Tree Town-since that's connected to the story of how I came out evil."

Cuddles only grew more curious, but he knew if he kept a conversation going he would have a longer time to live. He decided to listen to the wicked stories MC was about to tell, and ask questions along the way to make sure his life would last longer.


	5. Chapter 5

"The answer is too hard to realize, for it's hidden. Mime has been more evil than Flippy the whole time. Mainly because he is a demon. It should be obvious because the machine was just built, how did Flippy DNA get in that? And Sniffles' machines are always successful," Cuddles could not believe what he was hearing. _How is he evil? He is so harmless!_ "He's anything but harmless. Remember how you all started to die every day 12 years ago right when Mime moved in?"

Now that Cuddles thought of it, the deaths did start right when Mime came along. "But how..? He died himself too! There is no way he could have caused this!" said Cuddles in disbelief.

"That was part of the plan. He went in disguise as a mime and even cut out his own vocal chords and changed his name just so no one would be suspicious. He has machines that can alter the past, future, and present. So, he could cause death anytime he wanted. He even made it so dead bodies would transfer into his reviving machine, just so it would last longer. He also made sure their memories were get erased about the death, except it didn't work so well on Flaky because of the mixed genders. Anyways, he knew that if he didn't die like everyone else, people would notice, even with their memories erased. So he made sure he would die small and simple deaths so he wouldn't be noticed."

Cuddles shook his head; it had to be all lies. Mime would never do this. "He's been doing this for years in many towns, he even made Flippy get PTSD. That's right, he caused his best friends to die. But Flippy isn't even a good murderer, he comes straight out of the blue and slits their throats. He should really make the death slow and painful." said MC as he looked at how shocked Cuddles was, he was so shocked he didn't even notice the knife that nearly fell onto his foot.

_This makes no sense, how would the clone machine just take out all the evil and transfer it into the clone? And how is the clone talking?_ "You stupid rabbit, the machine just took up the evil and put it into me, leaving the original Mime a goodie-two-shoes. That is why I made him my servant. Also, I can talk because of the power pills. Now, are you going to keep asking stupid questions or do I need to kill you sooner?" MC was getting sick of the rabbit and was close to killing him more than ever, since Cuddles kept thinking stupid questions. Oh man MC wish he couldn't read minds right now.

MC started to shine his chainsaw and wipe off some of the blood. MC got some excellent killing devices set-up, too. Some made for choking, others made for slicing out guts and skinning some flesh. Some of them were for digging deep down into the bones. Others could even shock and melt off skin, and even mess with memories and people's brains. They were exactly everything MC needed to make sure Cuddles would have a slow and painful death.

Cuddles was too lost in the story MC told to even see what MC was doing. The angles table forcing him to stare at the ceiling only made him lost even more, he was too focused at staring at the black ceiling, thinking of the story. He had completely forgot the plan to find an exit, only the thought of that tale that ran through his thoughts.

Cuddles suddenly had flashbacks of all his friends suffering, and it was all Mime's fault. Everyone he loves has died over and over for 12 years because of that fool! Everyone has been up to their eyes in fear for so long...all because of that awful demon Mime! Blood...blood, blood is all that insane creature wants!

The stench of frustration, guilt, and confusion stuck onto the yellow rabbit. He kept feeling mixed emotions, he didn't know what to think. He only questioned everything.

Cuddles knew if he didn't stop this, everyone would suffer. He needed to find an exit quickly.

Cuddles starting trying to break the straps that held him tightly down, but it was no use. They were tighter than a ball of Christmas lights. Cuddles thought that maybe if he uses his ears and teeth to help himself escape, he could get out and find an exit.

"Ah ah ah, you're not escaping you stupid rabbit. If you even **TRY** I will call in Whistle, that crazy dog. I got a whistle right here..." MC got out a a bright shiny silver whistle, and began swinging it around his skinny claws, as if he was trying to tempt Cuddles more.

_That's it! If he calls in Whistle it will show me an exit and Whistle will bite off my straps!_ "Shut up! You are NOT escaping on my watch!" Oh, right. Cuddles forgot MC could read his mind, he had to be careful, and quick! MC was almost done getting his weapons of torture ready!

Cuddles decided to stop thinking of his plan, and just try to chew off the straps-making MC want to call in Whistle. Whistle would soon tear off most of Cuddles skin and leave him in horrible pain, but it would be worth it once Whistle bites off the tight leather straps.

It was a perfect plan, but Cuddles stopped thinking about the second he started thinking of it, and replaced it of thoughts of his girlfriend, Giggles. Luckily for Cuddles, his thoughts of being free didn't seem to enter MC's mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuddles looked at the walls with dried blood all over them, trying to remain calm. He knew this plan would work, it had to. Didn't it? I mean, it would be completely flawless if it didn't involve getting nearly eaten up. But Cuddles simply either had to get cut up a bit or completely suffer. He suddenly leaped back into reality, and stared at the straps, slowly preparing phase 1 of his escape plan. He slowly brought his small round head toward the first leather strap on his right arm.

He began gnawing and chewing on the tight leather strap with his buck teeth, hoping it would either break or it would attract MC's attention and make him release Whistle so he didn't have to any of the work. Either one would work for Cuddles, as long as he got out of here. But if he bit off the straps himself, how would he find an exit? Would he have to kill MC and then try his hardest to find one?

But it was too late to turn back now, phase 1 was already in tact. With the sounds of chewing and groaning from tooth aches became louder, it started to attract MC's attention. His ears would twitch every time Cuddles would make a loud high pitched groan. But MC refused to stop his work, and kept on getting ready to kill Cuddles.

Cuddles kept uncontrollably groaning with pain, but he still tried to bite off the leather straps. After about 40 minutes of constant groaning and pain, MC twitched his ear for the final time. He got up quickly from his black seat with dried blood scattered on it and shouted "SHUT THE F*CK UP!". Immediately, he went up to Cuddles and stabbed him in the left knee with a small knife. The knife went straight through his skin, and tore up some muscles. Surprisingly, it dented the bone a bit too. Cuddles was unable to help out his swollen leg to end the pain, since he was strapped down tightly.

Since Cuddles couldn't help his injured leg, he was unable to control his cries of pain. The impact of the pain only made Cuddles scream in the highest pitch of screams MC ever heard. This made MC's fuse run completely short; he was too busy for disturbances. The cries that came out of Cuddles' mouth quickly got injected into MC's fragile ears. MC pulled down his ears with anger, and growled loudly. After Cuddles saw the look on his face, he immediately forced himself to deal with the pain. He knew he had to, or else worse would come.

MC couldn't take much more of Cuddles anymore, so with great pride he got out a heavy hammer and hit Cuddles in the head many times until Cuddles' eyes blinked rapidly and his bruised head finally gave up. When Cuddles was completely knocked out, and was not even moving MC unstrapped Cuddles and placed him on a metal platform made for serious surgery. The rails on the platform had knifes hanging off it, and blood on it. The metal platform was covered with some brown paper, so that way the table wouldn't get splashed with too much blood. There was wheels supporting the long platform. The platform was about as long as 6 feet, much too long for Cuddles.

MC searched for some chains to connect to the rails of the platform after he carelessly put cuddles on the platform. He needed the chains so that Cuddles couldn't escape once MC would inject adrenaline into him, so he could force Cuddles to feel the pain he was about to cause onto him. He soon found big metal chains that were easy to force onto Cuddles' wrist in his sleep. As soon as the chains were on, he injected adrenaline. As the drug slowly kicked in, Cuddles blinked a few times and then forced his eyes off again, but soon found himself unable to sleep off the pain.

Cuddles gulped, and tried to to refuse to look in MC's eyes. It wouldn't matter if he did or not, he would still be scared. MC glared down at Cuddles, and raised his chin. "I see you've woken up. I have a surprise for you, Cuddles. Oh Whistle, here boy!" MC blew on a silver whistle that had a nice shining tone to it. The high-pitched sounds rang across the room. As soon as they echoes around the blood-filled room, MC covered Cuddles' eyes so he wouldn't be able to see the entrance that Whistle was appearing from.

The sounds of metal banging ringed in Cuddles' ears as soon as his eyes were unable to see what his heart has been seeking for quite a while. MC then removed the mask as soon as Whistle was in front of of Cuddles with an insane grin sown onto his face. Whistle growled low, with his eyes popping out and twitching in fury. He looked into Cuddles' soul for about 3 seconds. Those 3 seconds seemed like a Summer vacation with the amount of fears running down his spine.

Cuddles was sure it was over right when Whistle charged at Cuddles head first. Whistle bit his sharp teeth into Cuddles' flesh from his left arm. Fresh blood was yanked from his body, and was soon pouring down like rain.  
Cuddles nearly puked at the site of his body being torn apart. The worst part was that Whistle couldn't bite through the metal chains, so Cuddles was stuck. After Whistle was down digging into Cuddles' fragile arm, he ripped it off for the grand finale. Pain rushed through Cuddles' body all at once, while tears of regret and suffering poured down his yellow cheeks.

Even with tons of pain being forced onto Cuddles, Whistle was no where near done. Whistle began to eat Cuddles' own arm in front of him, causing puke to rush through him and come out of his mouth. MC grinned with excitement and pleasure as Cuddles watched himself get eaten. After Whistle was done with his meal, he growled louder and bit on Cuddles' right eye and ear. His ear immediately tore off heavily, while his eye was eaten while it was still connected to him. Cuddles could feel the pain his own eye went through, but couldn't help himself. He could only cry.

After the pain and biting, the eye came off and Whistle began his second meal. As soon as whistle was done with his meal and bones and blood were leaking out of his mouth like they were chew toys, MC covered Cuddles' eye and let Whistle out so that MC could finish his work on his own.


	7. Chapter 7

With the adrenaline locked into Cuddles' body, he couldn't sleep off any of the unbearable pain. He could only cough off his own blood from his throat, and let the pain consume him. This is exactly what MC wanted, and the exact opposite of what Cuddles would like to have. Cuddles knew the worst was yet to come, what he have experienced was just a pinch on the arm compared to what MC might do to his fragile fur and bones.

It was sickening to think about, but it seemed to be the only thing clinging to Cuddles' mind at the moment. Cuddles couldn't clam his nerves by switching on happy thoughts within his head, he was too scared and nervous by the thought of his last day on earth being this way. He was being killed by someone who he thought was his friend, someone he thought he could count on. The worst part was, he was getting killed in one of the most painful ways possible, and this time he wouldn't revive with no memory of the painful event.

Cuddles only breathed heavily and let the horrible thoughts rush through his bruised head, completely ignoring the fact that MC could hear the cries of pain in his head. The louder the screams got, the bigger MC would grin. Within minutes his grin was nearly as big as his entire face. The sound of weapons getting sharpened and put into perfect condition for a huge bloodbath echoed within the dark room. The aroma of blood was the only stench in the room.

With all the pressure Cuddles was holding deep inside his heart, he was nearly freaking out. He couldn't hide his worries anymore, so he let out a loud scream. This only made MC grin even more, he even twitched his left eye with insanity written all over his face. Cuddles couldn't bare it, but his eyes somehow only locked onto that terrifying picture. With nearly all his contraptions ready, Cuddles held his breath as MC finished sharpening up his last weapon.

Within a few seconds, the sounds of weapons being sharpened stopped, it was all over for good. MC stared directly into Cuddles' soul, and spoke a few words out softly with a creepy tone attached to them. "It's time..Cuddles. You know what your fate is, and this fate will stick with you until all your organs are spilling out from your very feet and you can only cry."

Those words spun around in Cuddles' head; all other thoughts were pushed away and that was the only one that stayed for the rest of the ride. MC suddenly got out a small scalpel, and slowly started to dig deep into Cuddles' skull, so that way MC could fool around with his head to make him not only physically suffer, but emotionally too. All his muscles and fur tore off at once, and his skull was completely exposed as he cried a river from the pain, his tears even had some blood here and there. MC began one of the most painful parts of the procedure, and dug deep down into his skull. Cuddles started to breath heavily and started to loose the last cup of his sanity.

Pain was the only feeling he was feeling now, all his happy memories he once had were dripping out slowly and his sanity went with it. Blood was spilling from the very top of his head, and so was all his fur. He cried deeply as he felt like animals were chipping away at his suffering body. He couldn't fight off the pain, he couldn't sleep it off, he couldn't do anything. He could only suffer and give MC exactly what he wished for. The sound of bones cracking got louder and louder as MC went deeper into Cuddles' skull carelessly. Cuddles wished someone besides MC could hear his loud screams for help, but the sound-proof walls were in the way, and so was the fact that there were no visible doors or anything; just a bare blood-filled wall.

After a few minutes, Cuddles' skull finally gave in and his brain was fully exposed. Even though it was over, the screams of terror still went on. MC just decided waited for him to shut up. No luck, after about 5 minutes he was still screaming and crying. MC couldn't take much more of it, so he got out a needle and thread and began to sow Cuddles' lips closed. The pointy, sharp end was fiercely struck into the side of Cuddles' mouth in a instant. Within seconds, the thread was being tied and the screams were no longer alive. But it wasn't enough peace and quiet for MC, he needed more. He gave out a bigger grin, and slowly gripped onto his small blade for the next procedure.

Sweat was now dripping off Cuddles' entire body, because he knew what was next. He was right, too. MC began to bring the sharp object to Cuddles' neck, and began to cut out his vocal chords. Even with Cuddles' mouth tied down tighter than a thick ball of Christmas lights, he could still mumble and make high-pitched sounds. No vocal chords and no sound was exactly what MC needed, if he were to do his work perfectly that is. Blood dripped onto Cuddles' neck and stomach, causing Cuddles to nearly faint from the sight of his own body being torn apart right in front of him. But sadly, the adrenaline prevented any reduce in pain.

Soon every possible way to speak was ripped away from Cuddles. And now MC could work in a peaceful environment and still be able to see Cuddles' life drift away. Now that the brain was exposed the the screams were kicked out of the room, he began to kill him emotionally first. MC stuck wires into Cuddles' brain, making sure his device was connected properly to his head as well. Everything was in tip shape, so now MC could alter his memories leaving only bad ones and make him only remember pain, causing him to have the worst case of depression ever invented.

But before MC could do any of that, he had to look through Cuddles' head a bit more.


	8. Chapter 8

MC switched the machine on, and began searching through all of Cuddles' memories and looked through his emotions, too. As soon as he was done reviewing the mind, making sure he understood it and all he started to fiddle with Cuddles' mind. He first started with the emotions, making sure all he could really feel was sad, causing all other emotions to fade away from his mind. Cuddles' had a shock forced through his body to complete that stage. Slowly Cuddles had no compassion, no happiness, no worries, no anger, no nothing. He was just a big bag of depression.

Even with Cuddles going through enough pain at the moment, he only has gotten a tiny piece of the cake compared to the entire serving. MC then searched through his memories, and began mixing and matching bad memories with good memories, only leaving bad memories in his head.

He changed memories of him hanging out with Toothy to a memory of toothy abusing him and killing his mom and dad. He changed a memory of the first time he saw Giggles to a memory of Giggles hating him and insulting him. He even changed a memory of all his friends hanging out to a memory of all his "friends" shooting him in the guts with a gun, cutting him with knives, and beating him into a pulp. All of his memories faded, and the bad ones stayed behind.

Cuddles was now emotionally torn apart, he lost all his compassion and loyalty for everyone but himself, and he only felt depressed and empty now. No one could undo the pain Cuddles have just felt, nothing in the world could save him now. His sanity and his life was now drained down into the pit of the earth, and no one could save him. He was stuck in a shell made of pure pain. Everyone in his mind, only wanted him dead. Everyone had abused him and used him. Everyone he once cared for was dead to him.

"How are you feeling, Cuddles?", said MC would a questioned look on his face. Cuddles couldn't reply with all the possible ways of speaking and all emotions to care sucked out of him, but he could think of a reply in his head and MC could read his mind.

Only thoughts of pain and suffering ran through Cuddles' head, Cuddles was into much pain to even bother responding to MC mentally. "Come on Cuddles, just reply with your thoughts." Cuddles looked at him with a depressed look on his face, and not a hint of any of other emotion. He slowly thought out his response inside his hallow head, only filled with depression now.

_I feel awful...no one loves me. I am alone. No one in the world cares for me, I have been abused my entire life to the point where I no other emotion but pain. Just kill me...kill me now. End it for me, I need this. I don't care if I cry from the awful things you will do to me, I just want to die. I will not escape, or even think of doing such a thing. If I do, I have to go back out there to only get abused once more. _

MC could not believe his ears, he had made one of the happiest people in Happy Tree Town the most depressed person in the world! Cuddles was emotionally scared for life; it was like Christmas over here for MC.

But he couldn't sit there and celebrate, he had more work to do.

MC then got out a fresh blade, and cut open Cuddles' stomach. "I need to make sure your guts are visible, you'll see why later." Cuddles didn't even moved, he just hanged there on the platform with his head low. Obviously Cuddles was not "Cuddles" anymore. It was almost like a ghost toke over his body, and threw the original Cuddles in the trash. But, even with Cuddles being so depressed that it seemed to rub off onto people, he ignored it and continued his work. "Now..where to start...? Hm...I was thinking of cutting off all of your limbs first—then we'll see what happens from there." Cuddles still did nothing, he just stood still. MC again blocked out the depression that spewed out from Cuddles' emotions. He had no time for this, he needed to kill people here!

He got his machine for perfect bone slicing and a chainsaw; both of them had blood dripping off them. MC brought his face closer to his beloved weapons of torture, and licked the dried blood off it's sharp surface. The taste shook his taste-buds, it was so good. He allowed a smile to widen on his face. After the smile passed, he regained his concentration and got back to work. He then put the chainsaw against Cuddles' fragile left shoulder, and slowly cut into the nerves within Cuddles' body and blood splattered, in a few seconds he was down at the bone.

He then removed the chainsaw and stared at the bone. Surprisingly, Cuddles didn't even react. He had no emotions, only depression. He didn't know how to react at all, he just knew how to be depressed. It was weird to MC, really. But he shook off the thought and got out his bone cutter, and aimed it directly on Cuddles' shoulder blade. He started up the machine, and let the machine cut directly through with no problem. Even if the sound of bones cracking made MC annoyed, it was worth it to see blood fly.

Within several minutes of the machine forcing itself to cut straight through Cuddles' bones, the arm snapped off.

MC would have taken off the other arm, but it was already off. Cuddles' still had a blank expression, and 0 care whatsoever that he was suffering. It was like he wanted to die badly, VERY badly. It didn't matter. MC still had blood all over the place like he wanted, and he still had more bloody work to finish. If he doesn't finish this blood bath, no one will.

Now, time for the legs.


	9. Chapter 9

MC stared at his glorious bloody chainsaw, and licked some of the blood off it with a sense of cannibalism. Cannibalism is sick, just sick; But what to you expect from an insane evil mastermind trying to kill everyone? As he was licking the glorious, fresh blood and admiring his handy work, he suddenly wanted to request for water. The blood must have made his taste-buds tingle for more liquid.

The thought of drinking water instead of fresh blood made him shake his head in disagreement. He pushed away the thought of drinking such a substance, and got back to drinking the blood. Each lick was slow; so he could admire the taste more. As he was licking away, Cuddles was staring at him.

Cuddles just ignored the fact that some evil mastermind was swallowing his own flesh. It didn't even make him flinch. He just simply had no other emotion for anything; which was kind of surprising for MC. He didn't think he could remove all emotions, just most of them. But this works even more for him. Even if the sound of screams made MC smile with satisfaction, he needed to concentrate on his job. He also enjoys peace and quiet at times.

After a few more delightful licks, he finally cleaned the chainsaw.

The blood sunk into his system, and soon chills ran down his spine. The chills made his heart pound with pleasure from the wonderful feeling of evil hatred taking over as blood flows through his organs.  
It was a wonderful, sick feeling. It was an addictive feeling, almost like drugs. No one could get enough of it. Once you feel that first chill, your body is hypnotized and desperate for more. The feeling would sink into your pores, and stay in there begging for more. It was an odd feeling, but yet so great. After a while of feeling it sink into him, MC snapped back into reality and remembered his job; His horrific and blood-filled job.

He shook his head and ignored the pleasure, and stared back at Cuddles with a humorless smile. He then curved his claws around Cuddles' fur, and dunk them deep into his skin, as if he was cutting into it. He chuckled as the tiny strings of fur pressed against his fingertips. Cuddles of course showed no emotion, as expected. This only made MC laugh louder than before, because he knew Cuddles was helpless and couldn't escape the next phase of pain that was about to be brought upon to him.

Besides, he didn't even want to escape the horrors, he wanted them. He wanted pain, he wanted death in general. If he didn't die today, he would beg for it. MC would love to see Cuddles suffer and live in this sort of shape, but if he did live MC wouldn't be able to move on to the next town. He needed to move on, and if he didn't keep on schedule things would crumble beneath him. He could only stay in one town for so long. Things were starting to get boring anyways, he needed to just end it personally. But of course, he wouldn't sue his powers to end it. He wanted this experience to be Hell itself.

But, it was time to get a move on.

MC raised his chainsaw up once again, and placed it directly upon the top of Cuddles' leg, and cut down. Skin tore, blood flew, and his veins were cut in pieces as the leg was being eaten away. As the leg was becoming more and more useless and non-usable, some fear sparked in Cuddles' eyes for just a millisecond, it was a such a small yet big amount. In general, it was small. But for Cuddles, it was larger than earth itself. Fear was not meant to appear in his emotionless body, but yet it did. It was probably because it's hard to remove ALL emotion, but removing most was as close MC could get apparently. It looks as if he got 99% of them scooped up.

Oh well, it didn't matter. It only mattered that Cuddles' right leg was being eaten away. But as the chainsaw bit down deep into the layers of skin and muscle in Cuddles' leg, MC noticed the chainsaw was starting to get a bit "rough" upon the edges. Maybe because a lot of the skin and such were starting to clot up the chainsaw? MC decided by the looks of it, it was true. The chainsaw was getting clotted up by the amount of body parts being stuffed into the lovely machinery.

He figured he could make it through the rest of Cuddles' legs and then clean the lovely spikes across the main surface of the chainsaw later. But within seconds, the chainsaw stopped. The layers or skin finally caught up to it.

Luckily for MC, he was right around the bone when it stopped. He sighed with relief and figured this wouldn't put much of a gap in his schedule, he just needed to cut the bone perfectly with the bone slicer then get a new chainsaw from his stack of weapons and continue his work. But, the temptation of being able to have just one more feast worked up in his mind. "Just..one bite shouldn't hurt...", said MC as he secretly knew he would just waste at least 12 minutes devouring the layers of skin and blood that were clinging to the chainsaw.

He then stuck his claws into the blades trying to dig out each piece of Cuddles' body, and slurped them into his purple mouth. He gnawed and sucked onto the pieces of the fresh meat, devouring them completely into his acid filled stomach. After a few minutes, the chainsaw was cleared and ready for use. It looks like he didn't need a new one after all. I guess it's good that his cannibalistic instincts took over, since he didn't want to waste any more weapons.

He then got out the bone slicer and cut away the last remaining bit of the leg. He then proceeded to the next leg, soon devouring it into non-nonexistent as well. Now Cuddles had no limbs whatsoever, and was ready for the next phase.

MC placed his claws upon Cuddles' cheek, and tore through his fur with a small insane small stapled onto his face. He chucked a bit, then spilled out the phase of his plan to Cuddles' ears.

"Poor Cuddles, trapped here and forced to let me make you suffer. Oh well, I have a surprise for you~"

MC then removed his claws off of Cuddles' body, and placed them upon a switch to another machine. This machine was only to help him with another part of Cuddles' suffering. This machine was made to shock bodies with at least 100 gigabytes. This would then melt away most of the skin and make it softer, so that way MC could continue his next phase more easily. His next phase is to remain a secret for now, because if it wasn't it wouldn't be more interesting.

MC flipped the switch, but it wasn't connected to Cuddles, yet. It simply needed to be warmed up. No electricity ran through Cuddles, instead the machine got itself ready and made sure its power went up. In the mean time, MC was trying to make sure the metal claps he would connect to Cuddles were in good shape.

After a while, the machine "dinged" and was ready for action.

MC spread a smile onto his face, and got out the clamps. He then placed the metal surface objects onto several parts of of Cuddles' body; his one ear, his shoulder blades, and his two leg stumps.

The hard metal surface put so much force upon his fur, but yet it still didn't seem to hurt Cuddles. He just ignored the pain, and continued to frown and wallow in depression.

MC rolled his eyes, and turned on the machine and let the electricity roar through Cuddles' body. For once, there was actual light within the room. It was no longer a dark abyss. But, the light was not from source you would want it to be from, it was from the electricity running through a fragile body as suffering was in tact.

The light only made MC's insanity increase, and his smile grow wider. The brighter the "light" got, the bigger the smile would get. The electricity kicked and punched Cuddle's in the heart, and only pulled his skin off. Everything slowly melted off him, and for once in quite a while, tears ran down his cheeks.

His eyes spun, and his body would have shut off if not for the fact adrenaline was forced upon him. He could only let the feeling of his body slowly shut off consume him, and let tears flow for the first time in quite a while.

He kept praying that the machine would turn off, because no matter how much he wished for death, he knew this was too much for him.

He tried to shake off the pain, and force himself to sleep, but too much energy was within him at the moment. It was so awful, so very awful. It seemed every second was more awful and longer than an eternity in Hell.

Even if it's only been a few minutes of being forced to experience this awakening consuming pain, Cuddles was already drier than a drought, searching for tears. Apparently the thick electricity sucked up his tears, and nearly drained him of liquid.

After a while, Cuddles finally forced his body into a deep sleep. The pain finally got to him. But no, this could not happen. MC quickly searched in his black leather bag, and placed his hand upon a needle with green-like liquid within it. He then injected the green substance into the yellow, pathetic rabbit.

It quickly awoke him, and his continued to feel the pain.

After about 10 minutes, the machine was forced off by MC. It was over, for now of course. His skin was now soft, and his fur was nearly steaming. There was red spots that were burnt to a crisp all over him, and blood spilling out of them like no tomorrow.

Finally, he could continue on with his next phase.


	10. Chapter 10

The salt-like water that was once dripping off Cuddles' yellow and flushed cheeks came to a halt. His screaming would stop too, if not for the fact that he could never do such a thing again. He was forced to not even let out a peep, it was forbidden now.

Since the rabbit could no longer feel unbearable pain, he went back to his emotionless ways. Silence soon entered the room, and all possible noises were deported. MC let the silence sink into him, and relaxed for a while. Cuddles' suffering came to a pause, and MC soon found himself laying back in his black, leather chair.

The thought of relaxation sounded good to him now, since he was getting somewhat tired from all the hard work he has been doing.

Within a few minutes of relaxation consuming MC, his eyes were forced to shut. He had fallen asleep without even knowing.

The sound of snoring soon pushed the silence out, and took over. It echoed deeply in the dark, dim-lighted room.

To his surprise, he could hear himself snore within his unshakeable sleep, and woke up from his own noises. He lifted his head up quickly, and breathed heavily because he realized he nearly let his schedule fail.

He shook his head, and got up, and wiped his eyes. He then walked over to a machine with metal hands attached to the four corners of it, and a large slicing knife attached to a metal arm that was separate from the others, and some straps on the machine that could keep down a raging tiger.  
He yawned, and stared at his glorious machine. He walked toward Cuddles, and smiled devilishly. Soon all the feelings of being tired left his mind, and he regained his focus on his job. "This machine here, Cuddles, is very complex and is made to slice off all your skin and fur. Without it, I would have to do it by hand, and that certainly wouldn't end very well since my hands shake slightly. So I made this machine that's able to cut off all the fur and skin within a minute or so, and it does it without any errors."

Cuddles rolled his eyes, and ignored the purple creature. He didn't care at all, he just wanted this over with. The sooner he dies, the sooner he will remain happy.

MC growled lowly as Cuddles rolled his eyes slightly at MC. But MC shook his head and ignored it, he didn't have time to be pissed off. But he'd figured it would be funny if he shows Cuddles what this machine can REALLY do, just to make sure that Cuddles is at least somewhat scared. I mean, this is pretty painful, to mortal and puny creatures at least.

MC didn't want to waste time in showing off his machines, but then again he did love people to be in fear. The shaking and the expression on one's face is so easy to laugh at. As everyone knows, one man's torture is another man's entertainment. Or at least that's what they say in Hell, which is where Mime came from.

MC soon decided it was best if he shows off a bit. I mean, what could possibly go wrong? A little showing off won't do any harm to his schedule.

MC looked around on the floor and spotted his eyes on a stuffed bunny upon the floor. It was perfect to show off! Of course, there were some other toys, but MC only uses these stupid things when he needs to show off his machines. MC then grabbed the purple stuffed animal, and gripped it by it's neck with a fierce fist.

He then threw the rabbit on to the platform connected to the machine. He flicked one switch, and then it was on. Steam roared out from the edges, and the platform quickly spread the straps across the bunny. The platform was lifted up high by some robot arms attached to the bottom. The blades attached to the machine began slicing off the outer layer of artificial fur off the stuffed toy rapidly. Stuffing bounced around, and Cuddles stared with his pupils shrunk from what will happen to him in his future.

It was like looking at himself. He could already feel the pain that was supposed to come for him. It stuck him deeply to see himself die like that. He gulped, and one or two tears poured down upon his flushed cheeks. His heart pumped loads of blood as sweat dripped down his face. But within seconds, his face became saddened once again. He suddenly rolled his eyes at the show MC was giving off as the fear left the room.

MC growled and decided to show him what else the machine can do.

He then pressed a red button, and then the machine began the next step in it's slicing. The robotic arms then flipped the platform upside down, and then the back of the stuffed rabbit was shown. Even if it's already been cut up a lot, it still had some fake fur clinging onto the scraps of what was left of it. The robotic arm then brought another blade onto the stuffed animal. More stuffing roared within the dark room and more fear tried to force itself into Cuddles. Yet, Cuddles won this round. As soon as the stuffed rabbit's back was stuffed out, then straps then got out blades from their pockets deep inside and cut the remaining parts off.

Soon nothing was left from the artificial rabbit but stuffing.

As soon as the stuffing was shown straight at Cuddles' face, he gulped slightly. He then pushed away his fear and fought against himself. For he would not give into such a democracy. If he showed fear, that meant he gave up. He had nearly no emotions, and was not about to let MC beat him at his own game.

MC growled low as he saw Cuddles turn back into his emotionless self once again, and decided maybe it was time for Cuddles to start his joy ride on his skin-slicing machine. Surely he wouldn't care, since he has no emotions.

MC looked through his black bag full of drugs, poisons, and other things to "help out" his patients. He picked out one drug that would knock his patients in an instant, but wake them up within a short amount of time. It would take one minute for the medicine to ware off exactly, then the person given the drug would wake up. That's all the time MC needed, since all he was going to do is simply hook Cuddles up to the skin-slicing machine and watch him suffer. But then again, why should he use the machines anymore? He's a demon for Satan sake! But then again, he's much too powerful to even handle is capabilities. This is why he ranked in the top 5 demons on Satan's list.

Yet, even if he ranked top 5, he was sent to this pathetic job. Go around and kill everyone in certain towns and such. But why should he question the all might Satan? He is his leader, and he should stick to his plans. If he does not, he will be punished.

MC pushed his thoughts of his past away, and continued to stab the drug into Cuddles. But this time, MC used his powers. He waved his hand, and all of a sudden the drug drifted straight into Cuddles' stomach, luckily still keeping him alive. The medicine soon kicked in, and Cuddles was out. But right when MC was going to lift Cuddles to his doom onto the the platform, he changed his mind. Every time he uses his powers, he does go crazy, but they are much easier. He would rather turn more insane than he is now and go crazy with murder than stay old and boring.

As soon as this thought flashed through his mind, his grin grew winder, blood drowning his teeth. Demon horns then snapped out of his head, heavy black wings poured out and he began to take the shape of a big powerful creature. His body misshaped itself as it floated straight above the ground, with red light outlining it.

He finally fell to the ground, and the red light dimmed out a bit. He looked like a human with wolf features on him. He had paws/claws on his arms, yet feet. He had the face of a wolf, and some fur here and there all across his body, yet it was human anatomy nearly all the way down. He was nothing but pure black, but with red light shining around his true form. He consumed his true form, his real demon self that he hasn't shown for years in this blasted town! He's been so used to the fake form he took to trick this entire town, but now it was time to let loose for a while.

As soon as MC shook his head and stretched, ditching his silly old form for a while, Cuddles awoke with his eyes shrunk from shock. He didn't expect MC to look so...evil. So big and soulless. It's like there is not a hint of good in him. Cuddles shook violently and just kept staring in MC's true form.

MC's eyes then flickered red, and his body glowed as he used his powers and forced all the skin on Cuddles' body to peel of with much force, as if some horrifying beast completely chewed off his fragile flesh.

Cuddles couldn't bare the pain, blood gushing out of him and his skin being forced off from a horrifying creature. Just looking into his eyes was hell itself. He would just stare at you...as if you were nothing but a toy to him...

Skin flew, and fur dumped onto the ground like no tomorrow. All the muscle showing on Cuddles' ripped apart body make MC hungrier each time a strip of skin fell.

The red, gushing blood looked so tasty, oh so very tasty. All that blood, all that fresh food. It was perfect. Probably the most delectable flesh MC has seen in years. MC pulled out his long dog-like tongue, and licked Cuddles completely of his blood.

This only made MC go even more insane, and even more crazy. As if he wasn't bad enough.

His eyes glowed completely red, and his claws ripped into Cuddles. More blood drained out of Cuddles, making him weaker, but MC stronger.

MC then went even more insane with power, then suddenly remembered the small cut he put in Cuddles' stomach, for when he was ready to rip out all his organs and bones, and choke him while doing it.

His eyes turned to flames, and then a loud roar echoed in the room from MC's mouth. He stuck his claws deep into the small cut, and forced all the organs and bones straight out of Cuddles' weak body.

Luckily for MC, he could choke Cuddles with his powers while doing it.

The grip of the juicy organs and bones only made MC want more. He started pulling them out in handfuls, then eating them and tearing them with his canine teeth once they are forced out Cuddles' body.

It almost seemed that if he didn't get his precious cannibalistic meal, MC's life would end.

Cuddles was running out of organs, now only his heart and brain left there. Yet since no air was getting by, there were very few beats. His body was sloppy and boneless, and completely weak. He was unable to move, unable to do anything. As soon as he felt his last heart beat coming, the last thing he could do was stare into MC's eyes, and pray that his wish of dying would come true at this very instant.

MC then saw Cuddles' body limp, and all possible heart beats come to a stop. MC stared at the once living body, and saw delicious it looked. So tender and moist, and completely his. As a prize for his efforts, MC gave himself this wonderful gift and consumed Cuddles completely, not even leaving a single bit of Cuddles' body out. This was a reward after all, he did work hard. He needed the best, didn't he?


	11. Chapter 11

As expected, MC huffed out a great force of air from his canine-like nose, and growled lowly. He looked around the dark room and examined the dry blood clinging to the wall.

Thoughts flooded his head, and blood dripped from his mouth, as well as strips of muscle.

He slurped back in the subtenants that tried to escape his jaws, and swallowed. He sighed, and walked toward the hidden exit. He punched the wall, revealing a small switch. He pulled the switch out of the wall, then stuck it in a VERY small hole, smaller than a crumb, then tired the switch inside the hole. A keypad appeared out of the wall, showing some commands for exits. MC pressed his claws upon a one command saying "Take down all walls.", and pressed enter. Soon all the ways that contained him within this small room fell down.

Shockingly, behind those sound proof walls was Hell itself. Burning flames, lava, torture chambers such as the one MC was using, weapons, boiling pots of lava, the entrance to Hell, and Satan himself. MC was no longer "MC", he was "BloodyTorture", which of course was his real name. Well, it is now. His name before, before he even came up to this place, was very different. Back then he was even human. Times were so much different back then. He didn't think his actions could lead him where he is today.

His name was Dave, he had rather a simple life a criminal. He started acting out at age 5, when he discovered smoking and drugs from his mom. His mother basically bottle fed him with drugs and what not. He smoked from time to time, and would drink every day. His parents were both criminals of course, and were on the most wanted list. His mom even got Dave by having sex with a random stranger on the street and raping them, then drugged them into marrying them. His dad is went jail after that since his mother made up a lie saying that he raped her.

His mom kept hidden from cops at all times, but eventually they caught her after robbing the nursing home again and killing another witness in the process. Dave was sent to a Fosters house and forced off drugs, smoking, and drinking all at once. After 4 weeks of being trapped in that hell hole he finally decided to escape, and spent the rest of his like stealing, killing, raping, abusing, kidnapping, smoking, drinking, and being a drug dealer. After about 30 years, his life ended with a bullet to the head by a cop when he was trying to murder another citizen. No one arrived to his funeral, in fact he didn't even have one. The cops threw his bodies in a ditch, since he had to relatives they could contact.

Dave soon found himself floating above the world, and onto the top of the universe. There, right there, was God himself. Dave's spirit quickly rushed across to the gate and smiled trying to look innocent. "Hello, sir Dave. Welcome to the after life. Now, before you can enter Heaven, Hell, or the Void, I must review your life story once again to determine your eternal fate." God then watched Dave's entire life unravel in one second in his mind. God looked at Dave with a frown, and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Sir Dave, I am very sorry to say to this to you, but your fate is to go to Hell for all eternity. This would not be so if you were sorry for your sins. I'm sorry, but you will now suffer your punishment. Good day, sir Dave." God then clapped his hands, and Dave was forced to fall straight under the universe into Hell.

Satan grinned as he saw him at the exit, and greeted him. Well, it isn't really considered a greeting. "HELLO WORTHLESS CRIMINAL. I ALREADY KNOW WHY YOU ARE HERE. BUT RIGHT NOW YOU ARE MY SLAVE FOR THE REST OF TIME. YOU WILL SUFFER EACHA ND EVERY DAY, AND WORK YOUR WAY TO THE TOP. GOOD FUCKING LUCK." Satan then punched Dave in the face, and transformed DAVE into the form he has now, his demon form. He had no scars whatsoever at this point, but he will have some of course later on. He knew this. "YOUR NAME IS NOW MOTEHR FUCKING BLOODYTORTURE." Satan kicked Bloddytorture into a boiling pot of lava, then proceeded away, leaving BT (bloodytorture) on his own.

Ever since then, his scars grew and grew and so did he. After countless amounts of pain and suffering, he finally got to Satan's top 5 Demon's list. He is now ranked at #3. When he first ranked #5, he was sent to destroy Townsvillie, the first town he was sent to destroy. Those Power Puff Girls always annoyed Satan, so he needed them gone for good. But now, he was on a new town, but soon that town will be in the dust. BT snapped back into reality and abandoned his thoughts of his past.

BT looked around Hell and placed his feet on the red hot lava, and walked across it straight towards Satan with a bad, a brown bag with something moving in it. "Lord Satan, I saved the best for last just for you. Here, take this soul." Satan turned away from his work and grabbed the Soul of Cuddles, and swallowed without hesitation. Soon gobbling it up into the endless pit of his stomach. "Good job, BT. Now remember you have only a week until you need to move onto the next town." "I know, lord Satan. Don't worry, it won't take much time at all. Besides, you know I even possessed that gay ass Mime fellow then forced him to move to Happy Tree Town. Too bad that Cloning device ruined it, but thank god no one knows.".

BT grinned at Satan the winked at him as he starting to go into his HTF form. Red highlighted him in a great manner, and soon purple dust flashed around him. He suddenly fell onto the lava covered ground in his fake form. Satan smiled, then pointed his claws straight toward the exit to the mortal world.

MC flew up towards the exit, then disappeared into the blinding light of the sun. MC shook his head, and tried to blend in.

_Come on BT, come on..You can do this! You can't let Lord Satan down! You just gotta find the next suspicious victim. _

MC walked on the sidewalk, ignoring the cracks upon the ground and kept on moving. He walked slowly, keeping his eyes on each multicolor critter that passed by. He smiled slightly to blend in more, but still kept his eyes on all the citizens around him. Each one seemed to ignore him, but they all knew something was up in the pit of their heart. MC kept on looking around, looking for the most curious of them all. As he was walking, he overheard Petunia and Handy talking about how Cuddles has been gone all day, and how strange it has been around here lately with Mime changing and what not. Handy seemed somewhat calm about the situation, but Petunia was nearly off the walls, you could tell by the way she was shaking and twitching. She felt like someone was watching them, something was going to go down.

MC pulled an even bigger grin onto his face, and chuckled a bit. _Looks like I found my next victim. _

The cleaned obsessed skunk spotted her eyes on MC, who was walking close by them. "Hello, Petunia." Petunia twitched slightly, then breathed somewhat heavily, yet tried to look calm. "Look, you don't need to hide your fear from me. If ya want, we can even go fetch some drinks together to calm you down." "T-that soundsssss n-nice..".

MC then grabbed Petunia's arm, and rushed her towards to nearest coffee shop. _As soon as we get there, stuff her with coffee to make her go to the restroom. Then when no one is looking, go in and knock her out. She will be dead within that torture chamber in seconds. _


	12. Chapter 12 Part 1 and 2

**THIS IS CHAPTER 12 PART 1 AND 2 TOGETHER, SO SORRY IF IT'S LONG.**

MC kept on running along with Petunia's wrist in his grasp, keeping in mind that Petunia's death must be as bloody as possible. He needs to make Satan proud of him. If he doesn't he will be down graded, or even worse...

The thought of even experiencing all his years of hard work being flushed away and forced to start back from the bottom made him shook in slight fear. But he pushed that horrifying nightmare away and continued to keep on being focused on running to the nearest coffee shop to reel in Petunia to her death trap.

Petunia kept letting MC drag her along, but was still nearly in tears thanks to her new fear of MC. With cuddles being gone for a day, which was highly unusual, and Mime changing and no deaths going on, everyone has been up to their eyes in suspicion.

It's sad, really. To think that they actually got used to the deaths to the point where they didn't even care, but it was still painful for them to experience. If they even want a day without deaths, apparently something was going on.

It even shocked MC somewhat to see them wallow in fear from not having anyone die for a day. He would expect them to be calm, even if Cuddles was missing.

But that didn't matter, as long as all of them were killed off soon, and separately too for more entertainment.

After a while, the two critters finally arrived toward the nearest coffee shop, owned by Giggles. MC finally let his sweaty palm off of Petunia's wrist as soon as they stopped at the glass door of the small coffee shop. Petunia wiped off the small amounts of sweat from her wrist, and looked over at MC with unpleasant eyes as she stood there looking as if she waiting for something. She kept rolling her squinted eyes at the door, but MC seemed so focused on the thought of killing off this dreaded town, that he completely dozed off.

In angry tone, Petunia pushed the door open herself and pushed MC inside before her. MC snapped out of it, and quickly apologized to Petunia to fit the "Mime" character a bit more. "Sorry, Petunia! I was just day dreaming because I haven't had any coffee yet today! I am so sorry that I forgot about my manners! I'll pay for the coffee the make up for it." said MC in a startled tone. He was scared that Petunia may leave thanks to him not using his pointless manners, but luckily Petunia smiled slightly at the apology and rubbed off her hatred of his somewhat rude personality.

"Thanks, Mime. That'll be great. Thanks for apologizing." "Uh, no problem, Petunia. Now what do you want?" asked MC as he rolled his eyes over at Petunia and got out a few bucks. "Oh, um, hmmm..how about a latte? I love those!" As soon as Petunia's choice was made, MC quickly chose sweetened black coffee, because he was not here to enjoy a few drinks.

As soon as both of them nodded in agreement with their coffee choices, MC quickly stuffed the money to the cashier, Lumpy. As normal, Lumpy just looked at them with the usual dumb-founded look, forgetting of the task he should be doing. But as soon as Petunia told Lumpy "Uh..Coffee..?" Lumpy went right to it, and whipped up a fresh batch of their orders.  
Petunia licked her blue lips, and quickly grabbed the coffee, and sipped it down slowly to make sure there wouldn't be a mess. As for MC, he just grabbed his tea and chugged it down. "Hey, Petunia, do you want more?" Said MC as he burped slightly, and got out a few more bucks. "Maybe 3 more cups?"  
It was tempting, but Petunia didn't want to be rude. She did love lattes though, a lot in fact. "Sure, go ahead!" Petunia said as she sipped down the last bit of her current latte.

As planned, MC grabbed out 3 more lattes from Lumpy and paid for them to fit in with his Mime character more, and brought them to Petunia. After a while, all of the lattes were history. Petunia burped slightly, and said excuse me straight afterward.

She then patted her bright blue belly, and blushed as soon as she realized something. She had to go the restroom, very badly. "Hey, I need to go for a second, Mime..Be right back!" Petunia then rushed straight toward the girl's restroom, and found the nearest stall, but first cleaned off the seat and put toilet paper on it just to be sure.

She sat down, and began the "process". "Go time." Whispered MC as he slowly walked over to the nearest Girl's restroom. He quickly pushed himself into the restroom itself, making sure no one was there to see him.

The door slammed behind him, and lucky for him no one but Petunia was in there. MC quickly walked up to Petunia's stall, he began placing his claws over the stall and peeked over, then jumped straight on her. Before Petunia could even let out a gasp for air, MC placed a gag around his mouth, making sure to stuff it deep to make sure it would be impossible for her to even talk. Just to be sure, MC grabbed out a rope and wrapped it around Petunia, crushing her ability to move 2 her of limbs. Her arms were now stiff, and the rope was so old and mangled that it felt like the worst rope burn on the planet.

As soon as the rope was secure, MC knocked her out by placing a shot within her blue fur, and stuffed her inside a brown bag. To MC's surprise, the bag could actually fit the body. The bag he had brought was somewhat small, but he was in a rush. He never would have thought this small leather bag would have fit a body like this. But it didn't matter, as long as he had the body stuffed in place.

But what now? What is he going to do with Petunia? There are so many possibilities of deaths he could do. _Ugh, why did I think EVERYTHING out except for the MOST IMPORTANT THING? I am such a dumbass! Looks like I'll have to wing it, I guess. _

MC sighed, and placed his hand on his forehead, quickly wiping it off removing some sweat the was clinging onto him. "I guess I better get this show on the road, huh?" MC said as the snapped his fingers, revealing a dark, puffy smoke, soon forcing him into a small portal. The portal tugged him deep down underground, but yet he could go through the ground entirely with ease. Within several seconds, he appeared in Hell, with a torture chamber already set up for him.

With delight, he walked straight towards his chamber, specially reserved for him. Still in his HTF-form, he placed himself on a small platform, and got out a small button. It looked almost like a garage opener. MC placed his thumb upon the button, causing 4 dark walls, 1 roof, and 1 floor to appear around him.

All his supplies were already there, since they come with the room itself. Finally, MC could take a break from the everlasting flames of Hell. He sighed, and untied the brown, rusty old bag, pouring out the blue skunk. She was still holding the gag within her mouth, and the ropes were still securely on.

The body was still in perfect condition as well, besides the fact that is was knocked out. MC grabbed Petunia, and carried her to one part of the room, with a 6 foot long adjustable metal hospital bed. But of course, the bed was bare and had nothing on it but blood spatters and death upon it. He laid the OCD infected skunk upon the bed, and let her ropes and gag off.

He rubbed his claws on her cheeks, examining her body structure, measuring it in his head. Thinking of possible deaths for the young skunk, of course.

Some yellow fur was still scattered around the room, along with the objects within it before the permanent death of the yellow rabbit. Even the corpse of Cuddles was still laying on the ground, but it wasn't much of a corpse at all. More like a big puddle of skin, fur, and organs.

MC shook his head in disappointment, and placed the puddle of Cuddles' organs in a corner of the dark room, saving it for a certain purpose later.

He then continued and walked by Petunia once again, and placed rusty old cuffs around her wrist and ankles, making sure she was unable to escape from her fate. As soon as they were so tight on her that she would barely be able to feel them, MC then got out his black, blood-stained bag and got a shot. It of course was adrenaline, just to make sure Petunia experiences the pain consuming death.

He wiped his claws around the shot, examining the shape it was in. He smiled to see it was in great condition, and soon stabbed it into Petunia. Her head rose slightly, and her eyes blinked quickly. Unable to rub her tired eyes, she kept on blinking. She was too drowsy to know what was going on at the moment, but that didn't matter. The drug would kick in soon. Petunia looked around the room, still very drowsy, and just stared at the supplies and blood-stains around her.

Since her mind was basically unable to process the information at this time, she only looked around. But within a couple of minutes or so, she found herself completely awake and aware of the situation. "Huh..? Who? WHAT? WHERE AM I?", screamed Petunia as her body started to gear up. She looked around frighteningly, examining the area surrounding her. The weapons all around her, along with the dead bodies and blood nearly made her freak. Not only from her OCD, but also from the sickening feeling of death.

Her eyes widened, and her eyes twitched. Her OCD started to consume her, forcing her to feel the need to clean this bloody mess, but sadly the cuffs prevented any movement. She let out a scream, hoping she would be able to be let free. But to no surprise, no response was heard. This only increased the fear within her, causing sweat to drip down her blue fur. "SOMEONE COME HERE AND TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING! HELP!", she hollered, as a small shadow appeared from behind her.

"Hello, Petunia." the shadow came out out from its hiding, showing the purple deer that of course was Mime. Mime smiled wide, then gave Petunia a nice wave. "I see you found a comfy place to rest, would you like a drink?", said MC with a rather sarcastic tone. As expected, the blue skunk denied his "gift" and only pushed him for answers.

"Tell me what's going on! Mime snap out of it and help me get out of he-..Wait, don't tell me...you brought me here, didn't you?" MC only gave a small nod, refusing to let himself give out a laugh from her stupidity to realize the truth. "Well, duh I did. I'm here to kill you off permanently. I'm not going to explain why again, but I will tell you it in a nutshell. Satan sent to Happy Tree Town to kill you guys off. I possessed Mime, then started deaths throughout the town for years, but now I got to end it permanently." Petunia's eyes widened, unable to process the thought of Mime being processed, causing him to throw deaths out all over the place. She stared back at the cuffs preventing her to move, and let a few tears flow down off her cheeks from fear. "Pl-please...please...let me GO! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! ANYTHING!" Petunia only shirked more, her screams for help echoing within the room.

"Screaming won't do shit. Look, I got to kill you off fast, ok? I already got my weapons ready and everything. So how about you shut up and just let death consume you?" As MC said this, he already began transforming into his true form. The red glow surrounded him once again, and his body floated in the air. He began misshaping, as his bones reformed and his skin stretched. Fur grew, and his body expanded.

He soon appeared in his true form, his demon self. He was now BT, of course. His feet were burnt, and muscle showed. A chain and ball was connected to the right leg. As well as a bandage near the waist, just below the stitching to connect his lower body to his upper body. On his upper body, 3 deep openings to his stomach were open. Blood dripped down off them, and stained his black burnt fur. His tail was just a huge blade, it was completely fake. Stitched on, you could say. His left arm revealed a skull wrist band on his wrist, and another bandage on his shoulder with a knife stabbed onto it. His right arm, only was half real. The rest of his arm had a laser gun stitched onto it, as if it was apart of his damaged body. His neck revealed a small wheel around itself, causing breathing problems. Chains also hanged down from the neck, strangling it almost. On his head, on deep gash remained on left cheek, along with some stitching. His hair was messy and blood-stained, and was almost not even hair. Both his ears were ripped, but his left ear had a piercing on it. His mouth was stitched, but yet moveable. A huge nail went through his skull as well. Horns grew out of his head, both with piercings on them.

This was him, this was BT. He now had a new visitor, and it was his job to make her feel "welcome".

Petunia's dark blue fur turned completely white, and her blood almost stopped flowing from the intense horror she was forced to stare at. Bloodytorture, the one who was always a close friend to the OCD skunk, has been playing with her all along. He has been tricking her and using her for his own benefits. She was nothing other than a poorly made puppet to him. She was made to do everything his heart desired.

Of course, everyone in town did start to freak when deaths start to appear across town like willy nilly, and they hated it. But no one ever thought it could come from what seemed to be an innocent creature. Not only the thought of being played like piano for twelve years made her flinch in disgust, but also the mess around her, and on her former friend. The stench of blood nearly made her barf in disgust, but it's either no breathing or having to deal with the god awful stench.

As the stench roared within her nostrils, her head quickly became slightly drowsy from the unpleasant stench, and also from her OCD taking effect on her. Some tears ran down her cheeks, seeing as how her end will come soon. "Don't cry, Petunia. Aren't you happy that your demise will happen? All the pain and suffering you ever went through will be history. Of course, you will have to go through a lot of shit just to end it all, but that's fine with me." As BT said these words, a scalpel appeared within his claws.

The silver instrument was brought close towards Petunia's head. More specifically, towards the flower placed upon her head. Petunia shrieked slightly as the torture tool was forced near her, because she knew what was in store for her. More tears drained from her body as the instrument came closer towards her head. The stench of pure fear only remained on her body. Within seconds, the scalpel dug itself into the fragile nearly white fur, causing blood to emerge with a great force as muscles tore freely as BT cut away.

Petunia began screaming with great force as blood dripped down her forehead, making her OCD take effect. She began twitching again, and her fur only turned more pale. BT ignored the side-effects of her being cut open, and continued forcing the metal object into Petunia's skin.

Skin flaps and blood feel to the ground, causing Petunia's OCD to take more effect upon her since the mess was so tempting to clean. But sadly, the cuffs prevented her will to unleash herself upon this mess. Screams continued out loudly in the room, but soon turned out only to small faint panting when her throat was sore from the intense screaming. Luckily for her, BT just finished up removing off all that fur to give him a clear view of her skull.

Now the very top of her head was exposed, revealing probably the most important bone within her body. MC slipped a small, bloody grin onto his face and admired the dented bone he was about to saw off to reveal the most important organ of the body; The brain.

BT let a wide grin cling to his face, showing off the insanity he has gained throughout his murdering. The site of the precious bone and the thought of being able to slice it and reveal all the secrets within the blue skunk was so tempting to fiddle with. The thought of changing everything the blue skunk once was remained within his thoughts. He let out a small insane laugh, and grabbed a bone cutter.

His eyes flashed with a deeper, blood filled color as the chainsaw set its weight on the skull. BT measured in his head the precise correct place to cut upon the skull, making sure no mistakes were to happen. As he was measuring the perfect place to cut, the weight of the chainsaw on Petunia's fragile skull drove her nuts. The sharp blades felt as if a cat was clawing at her bones, breaking them and tearing them apart from their sockets.

Tears appeared from her eyes, and her screams started up again. BT sighed, and began cutting away. Removing the mass of the top of the skull to reveal the organ of her body that controls everything she does. The sharp blades began eating away the skull, leaving no trace of the lid of her skull behind. The shrieks and cries echoed in the room getting louder and louder as BT cut deeper into the rock hard bone. Her head pounded, and her eyes were filled with nothing but tears. She was unable to see from tears filling up in her eyes. She started to cough up blood as the blades were half way through her skull. Her throat was now bleeding from all the useless screams.

Blood continued to rush down her forehead as BT continued to saw down into her skull. Within a few minutes of constant screaming and crying coming from the blue skunk, the cutting of the skull came to a stop. The lid was now pried off, and the brain was now clearly visible.

Petunia let her screams stop, but only from the constant blood forcing itself from her throat, making her OCD take more of an effect on her. BT examined the precious organ, letting his smile grow wider as an idea popped into his mind.

"Petunia! I have just the thing! You know those blue lights that let you see all the germs surrounding you? Let's just say you'll have one built into you...".

As BT said these words, Petunia bit her lip in fear of her possible death. What did BT mean exactly by that? Petunia wasn't sure, but she did know it was not good, not good at all.

Petunia breathed heavily as she tried to picture in her mind; which was now in throbbing pain, what BT meant by that. She knew what those germ sneaking blue lights were, but she obviously hated them.

They always showed her the worst of her nightmares. Her thinking was cut short by BT sticking blood-stained claws into Petunia's head, seeping down near her eyes. Petunia coughed up more blood as the claws cut up her fragile mind, removing her ability to think and process about what's going on. More blood came down to her forehead, but she was unable to react to it due to the claws seeping down into her brain.

Her brain allowed blood to ooze out of itself. Possibly gallons of blood squirted onto the surface of her brain and on her forehead. Petunia's eyes started to become cross-eyed as the claws of BT sunk deeper towards her eye sockets.

BT's claws finally found themselves near her eyes. BT let a little ball crawl out of his fist, and stuck it by Petunia's eyeball. The little ball was none other than a mini blue germ seeking light. In his other fist, another one laid within. Soon another blue germ seeking light rested next to her eyeball.

Her eyes were now squished against her skull due to having to share one socket with a small ball forcing her eyes to have less room.

"Almost done...just got to turn it on.." BT said as he tried flicking the germ-seeking lights on. His claws stuck themselves on a switch behind the mini blue lights. He flicked both of them, and soon Petunia could see all the germs surrounding her, no matter how hurt her eyes were at the moment.

Even the tiny ball that held blue light within was only hanging around on the corner of her eyes, it was still pretty painful and it stung. Not to mention the fact her brain was still exposed.

But that all completely drained from her thoughts as she examined the germs around her, watching her. Her OCD took full effect, as her arms and legs twitched in movement begging to let this madness end. The rust from the chains clung to her fur tighter and tighter each time she struggled, which of course caused Petunia to freak out more.

As Petunia freaked over the overdose of germs, BT was planting some junk in her brain, and getting wires ready so he could mess with her memories.

BT enjoyed the site of Petunia freaking out, eating away her sanity from all the germs around her. Her eyes watered, and her body refused to stop moving. She refused to give up, she needed to clean this filthy mess. BT smiled at the site of her suffering, and continued to plant the junk in her brain. The "junk" he was planting was of course infections, bugs, gunk, a bit of organs from dead bodies, and a midge of alcohol for sting. He picked up the gooey junk that was worth an infection on Petunia's brain, and continued placing it on her precious thought-filled organ.

The junk went deeper into her brain, causing Petunia's body to act up in various ways. Her eyes rolled, her body twitched more uncontrollably then ever, and her head pounded from being forced to act in such ways.

It was really disgusting, and thanks to the germ light she was even more off the edge. Her heart jumped off the walls, and the rest of her body shook in fear as the disgusting subtenants crawled down into her body. She tingled with the sense of puking, feeling her head throb for obvious reasons.

But no matter how much sanity was being forced off Petunia, BT decided she wasn't even close to her torture limit.

With the disgusting junk all forced down onto her brain causing her body to dysfunction in some parts, he grabbed the wires that he sued for his memory/emotion machine, getting ready to erase a lot of worthless stuff within her. Of course, the wires were placed directly on the brain; which was very uncomfortable for Petunia. The metal that rubbed against her fragile body parts made her shiver from her torment, but yet it was mainly faded out with everything else going on.

BT didn't have to do much, really. All he did was hook it up, and removed anything from her mind that didn't involve her OCD. To cause more stress on her, of course.

Petunia began shaking, her body trembling from everything being forced out of her except for one thing: her OCD. Tears roared down her eyes due to the facts germs surrounded her, making her go completely insane.

BT smiled brightly at the site of Petunia's insanity drain. Now there was only one thing to do to complete her blood-filled death. BT placed his claws upon the button to release the blue skunk, so that way her death would be caused by herself. Possibly the most painful way to die.

Petunia's free supply of support to keep her up was forced away from her in an instant. She feel to the ground on her knees in an instant, causing some blood to cling upon her pale blue fur near her knees. Tears roared within her eyes, and only one thing remained on her mind now. _I have to kill myself...AHAHAHAHA! I GOT IT! I'll cut out my eyes, then cut off all my skin, then slice my brain in half to end it! It's perfect!_

As these words spun in her head, a grin appeared on her, and her strength crawled back to her allowing her to get back up.

As soon as she was up on her feet; weakly but still up, she walked straight towards a small blade on the floor near the corners of the room. The blade was perfectly clean, somewhat. But it was perfect for cutting out her eyes.

Petunia smiled widely, happy to see that she would no longer have to look through these dreaded eyes and see her nightmare through them. With great force, she struck the metal instrument into her eye. Blood squirted from the eye, and ran down her cheeks like a river, causing her OCD to take a bit more of an effect.

Petunia's pupil turned red from the blood, and soon her eye was forced out of it's socket. Straight out of the skull, the eye no longer having a home. The germ seeking light orb spat out of the eye, and rolled on the ground. It was now forgotten history, as well as the eye.

Now, time for the left eye. Petunia did it more quickly this time, not letting the pain get to her. She quickly jabbed the blade into her left eye, doing the exact same procedure that she did with the bright. Soon leaving those two objects forgotten.  
Now that Petunia was completely blind, she could barely see which weapon she was picking out. Because of that, the stuck with the small blade. It was perfect for cutting off skin anyways.

Petunia jabbed the blood-stained knife into her pale blue arm, destroying all skin and muscle strips within her path. Soon tearing apart her own body structure, removing the fur that slung to her for years. Cutting it down like trees and letting the blood flow, she smiled wider and let the blood flow down to the ground, enjoying the blood filled show with or without eyes.

Her grin enlarged as the skin flew off flapping down to the black ground, leaving herself injured and on the line of dieing due to her excessive OCD. Her bones were soon exposed, but due to her being to mentally disabled and and blind she still forced the blade into herself not caring about how injured she was.

Within a few minutes of jabbing into her fragile bones, she was ready to end it. Using her hands, she felt for the nearest chainsaw and gripped it into her sweaty, blood-filled palms.

BT sat and watched as if it was one his favorite TV shows, and admired every second of it. The chainsaw launched itself straight towards her brain, which was injured enough, and cut away. It also cut deep into the skull nearby as well. Blood oozed and squirmed out of her brain, which was now invalided. It was a completely useless dead, torn out organ. Petunia was now dead.

BT smiled at the site of his victim laying on the floor dead. He picked up some of the strips of flesh that were skinned off her, and enjoyed another delicious meal for himself. _Now...who's next? _


	13. Chapter 13 Part 1

BT returned to his MC form, and began cleaning up the mess. By licking and eating all of the organs/blood, of course. MC drowned himself in his cannibalistic senses, allowing himself to slurp each bit of blood deep into his digestive system, letting it soak in him. His claws fiercely picked up bits of Petunia's now shattered brain, and began consuming each bit one-by-one. The blood was soon forced down into his throat, and his stomach consumed the body parts and blood easily.

Within a few minutes, nothing was left but a torn and forgotten body upon the floor. The once cheerful blue skunk laid dead, revealing insanity over her face of the last moment of her life.  
With pride, MC carelessly picked up the corpse, and brought it into a corner of the room, placing it next to Cuddles.

As soon as the corpse was where it belonged, MC found his thoughts spinning around one subject; on who the next victim will be. MC perked his purple deer ears, and hummed lightly and thoughts of all the towns people appeared in his mind. _Lammy..? No, no...Flippy? Nah..Toothy? Hmm...Maybe...I got it! FLAKY! _MC grinned, thinking to himself of the possible deaths of the red porcupine.

His eyes sunk themselves with insanity, and the thought of a new meal appearing in his stomach made him lick his mouth in delight. But there was no time to loose, he must get to work on his schedule and kill the red creature by tonight!

MC began the same process he did before to exit the dark room, and found himself in Hell once again. The flames drenched his purple fur in heat, leaving sweat upon his forehead. As he walked within the cold hatred of Hell, he heard some chuckling echoing to his side, and snicker or two from his other side. He sighed, and turned his head toward a group of demons. Of course, it was none other than the 2 demons that were higher than him on the scale of top demons of Hell. He let out a sigh, forming a fist and grinding his buck teeth. His eyes burned with the feeling of blood-shot stings from intense anger. A roar poked within his throat, begging to come out of its imprisonment. After forcing himself to not lash upon the demons higher than him, he fell into the trap of pure anger, and lashed out at the two precious stars that Satan was always satisfied with. "YOU THINK YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN ME?! JUST BECAUSE I AM IN THIS DEGUISE, AND A LEVEL OR TWO LOWER, DOESN'T MEAN I AM WEAK AS FUCK! I WILL WHOOP YOUR ASS IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE FUCK UP!", growled MC, as he found himself face-to-face with Satan's precious pupils.

The pair of demons allowed more laughter to blabber from their mouths, and soon nothing but laughter could be heard for the purple creature. He twitched, slowly letting himself transform back to his original form. "Yeeeah, right. We are all in the top 3, but still, you're weak as shit! Look at you! No WONDER why Satan sent you off to kill of that town full of losers! Oh and look, it took you THIS long! You're just pathetic." Said the two demons, chuckling more as they ignored the ripping of the purple skin, revealing a dark coat of fur underneath.

Within a second of their laughter, MC turned back into BT, revealing the strong demon he really was. His eyes twitched, and he brought his right arm straight toward their faces, showing a ray-gun. The built in ray-gun pushed into their faces, and soon a blue light poured out of it, leaving the 2 demons burnt. They screamed, putting the laughter to a stop. Though they were in pain, the screams were only faint. Due to constantly feeling pain, this was absolutely nothing.

Within a minute of the blue light blasting through the flames of Hell itself, BT switched it off, revealing the two demons to have nothing but their skull showing for their face. Of course, it would grow back, but it would take several months-or even years. BT snicked lightly, leaving the two pathetic demons to moan in regret.

As BT found himself by the gate of Hell, Satan was there, with his arms crossed, yet pride written over his face.

Satan smiled slightly, yet still let anger control his tone. "I saw what you did back there, BT. You know we don't harm our kind, only _I _do. But, it was impressive. I suppose I could give you a promotion, or downgrade you.", he said as his smile grew.

BT let sweat drip from his face, and only smiled trying not to defend himself on the situation. "Ah, I see, sir. I am terribly sorry for my actions...heh heh.."

He gulped, trying to swallow down the thought of being downgraded **again. **But surprisingly, Satan gave him a promotion. "You are doing well, BT. How 'bout that promotion now? You are now on the top, of course. But not now. You will be #1 as soon as you finish off your current mission in a success. If you do, I'll send you off to this more...complicated world. Now, go and finish up your mission."

BT let out a sigh of relief, happy to hear he wasn't doomed. He walked out of the flames of Hell, and began his way towards Happy Tree Town to fetch Flaky.

He shifted into his HTF form as he slowly disappeared into the mortal world. He immediately arrived inside his tent, filled with nothing but empty space. He smirked, and began his walk around town to find the red porcupine.

As he walked, he heard cries of the worried women among the town. It seemed they were finding out what could be happening with everyone missing. The clouds seemed to get darker each tear, causing darkness to consume to town. The men of the town were even starting to investigate, worried that they may of died for the last time within their lives. They searched among thousands of unknown places, hoping to find the critters that once ran happily within their town. 2 days without a single bruise was highly unusual, and people kept more and more drenched in confusion.

Of course, he ignored the critters thoughts and suffering from intense feelings of worries, and continued to walk toward the house owned by the red porcupine. Even if that house had several deaths in it, that house was blood-stained either way due to the party they held for Flippy. Flaky thought it may be a bad idea at first, of course, but something tugged her to let her fears of him go and let him smile.

As expected, things turned out a disaster and soon everyone at the party was consumed by death, except for the one who caused it all. MC remembered how he had to let his own life go for that one, which of course he wish he didn't, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that that was over now and he could continue to kill off the worthless citizens in this dreadful town.

He started to run after a while, hoping to arrive as soon as possible without teleporting anywhere.  
The soles of his feet were forced to deal with some pressure on them as he forced himself to run faster than a cheetah through town, hoping to not to catch anyone's attention.

To his surprise, no one seemed to notice him, for the streets were clear of any life. _ They must be hiding within their homes. _MC thought as he continued running at light speed.

Soon he found himself in front of a purple door, connected to the house of Flaky. He let his fist pound the door with a knock, and waited patiently for the red creature to open the door, allowing him to take Flaky to his trap. After about 10 seconds of waiting, Flaky appeared in front of the door, which was now wide open, smiling with glee to see she had a new visitor. On the inside of course, fear ran down her spine due to the recent news about MC. She allowed sweat to drip off her cheeks as she smiled and let him in, but soon regretted it as he let just the tip of his toes walk into her home.

Even if she regretted letting him walk into her home, she found herself unable to kick him out, for that would be rude. Even if the rumors so tell that he is off to kill us all, she let the rumors slip away from her mind. Even for the sake of her own life, her kindness and her feelings of fear for nearly everything still consumed her. This surprised MC slightly, so he took a mental note. He should know this while kill her.

Flaky stuttered in words as she tried forcing herself to say some friendly hellos to the purple deer. But due to fear growing, all that came out were mumbled whispers. MC smirked at the sight of her trembling with much fear, and allowed himself in. He quickly sat himself down, and brought up a conversation. "Hello, Flaky, I cam here to see you for a minute is all. Mind making me a sandwich? I am desperately hungry." Flaky nodded, still unable to speak from the true shock of fear within her. Sweat poured from her face, but she tried to push it off as she walked out of the room and into the kitchen to begin making Mime some lunch. No matter how much she hated to admit it, the rumors seemed real. She just couldn't push off the thought, no matter how dumb it sounded.

She sighed, forcing herself to continue with lunch. She tried to ignore the blood stains splattered upon the wall, even if they have been there since Flippy's last birthday party, they have never been able to come off, and they still force nightmares into Flaky's mind. She quivered in fear as the memories roared inside her, but forced them away as she quickly got out the peanut-butter and jelly, and some bread. She began spreading the substances with much force with a metal knife as she sweated constantly from the memories consuming her.

_I know Flippy didn't mean any harm, but I just can't __**stand **__him! He needs to learn how to control it, no matter how hard! I just can't even be around him because of how much of a monster he is. _

Within minutes of forcing memories away from her mind, she has finished the lunch MC requested. She quickly ran outside the kitchen and into the living room to escape the horrifying memories.

MC smiled in delight as the red creature ran up to him, handing him his meal. He snatched it from her hands, and dug his claws deep into the soft bread of the sandwich, stuffing it into his cheeks. She said nothing as she watched MC eat like a gruesome beast from the wild. She just stood in shock, refusing to let her lips un-sew themselves in fear of what she may say. She gulped, trying to force a smile onto her face to welcome him.

MC smiled back, soon gulping down the sandwich whole. His smile grew wider as he thanked the red porcupine for her delicious cooking. "Thank you, Flaky. Mind taking a seat so we can speak to each other? I really would like to talk."

In fear of being punched or hurt, Flaky sat down on a seat, still sealing up her words. Sweat rained down her cheeks, with only one thing consuming her thoughts at the moment; If the rumors were true or not.

The past few minutes had just been her thinking about MC and sweating, MC began to grow impatient in kidnapping the shaking girl. So in the act of being impatient, he launched himself towards Flaky, avoiding her sharp quills, and forcing a sleeping drug onto her hip. Soon her eyes fluttered, and her eyes tore themselves from reality, letting sleep consume her.

MC grinned, soon teleporting himself into the depths of Hell with the small timid girl that was once awake, and was soon to be tortured in the most unimaginable nasty ways possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

K so I plan to make the deaths more gruesome then ever from now on. Anyways yeah this shouldn't have taken me long but I was just going lazy a bit. Y'know why I made flaky a girl? Because she IS one. I should have a link to the picture of them saying she is a girl linked in the desc of this chapter. Go and find it, and you'll see I am speaking legit truth. And you don't think that's their real dA? It is, they say so on their twitter. End of discussion, I fucking win.


	14. Chapter 13 part 2

As he appeared in Hell, his size increased as he revealed his true form before opening his room. As he walked on the lava that was nearly as hot as the burning, intense sun, he stared back at Satan, waiting for a nod of approval for his hard work. Satan of course swayed his head up, then down, all but once. His head stopped, leaving the creature who was now BT, to send himself into his death chamber, discarding all things on his schedule just for this one death.

As he launched himself into his death chamber, a breeze slapped onto his face, letting the cool, blood-smelling air fill his nostrils. He sighed with a smile that showed pleasure, and slowly placed the red-haired girl onto the dark, death seeping ground, letting go of all focus to get her to face lord death. He switched gears, changing his focus to the death of the red girl. _Hopefully_, he thought, while spinning a small knife in the clutches of his claws, _I'll be able kill her in time._  
_I have a lot planned for her. Too much, all way too much to do in 8 hours or so, but it'll be worth it. My plan of destroying her inside and out from each tiny bit of her body is perfect. She will be crying the whole time. After all, she is the most fragile and timid girl in Happy Tree Town. Her death being more cruel then any death I have ever forced on someone is just what I plan to do. _

With this in mind, BT picked up the fragile girl, and dragged her onto the platform still stained with sorrow from the previous deaths that were forced on that platform. As he slammed her onto the platform, she grunted from the massive throbbing wound he just brought upon her head from the massive, accidental slam. As soon as her head slammed to the hard surface of the platform, she managed to croak out a few mumbled words, too hard for BT to hear.

Her weary eyes were focused on opening, slightly moving and flinching after the shock of intense pain brought forth onto her head. The mumbling came to a stop, yet the eyes still were striving to open. But, no matter her efforts, she was unable to make her wish come true. The drug was holding her down very well, rushing through her muscles and nerves, devouring any possible ways for her to awake.

BT let a devilish smile grow onto his face, showing how proud he was of himself for inventing such a strong drug of the sort. Admiring his work, he was soon reminded of the work that needed to be done. In a heartbeat, he ran to the pile of weapons, containing cuffs in it to hold down the fearful red lady, hoping that the drug wouldn't ware off whatsoever.

He went through his pile of weapons, not exactly paying attention on where the certain object could be. His eyes were bouncing off the walls, looking for that one object of much importance. He needed to find it quick, very quick. His hands rushed through the pile of junk and weapons like they were in a race, hoping that he would win first place, and get his prize; Flaky's death. Silent mumbling about his frustration in finding just one object in this huge pile crawled from his mouth, but soon ceased when he finally found the object that partly determined his faith; his great reward.

He sighed of relief, happily walking towards the red, drugged body, placing the cuffs around her limbs and attaching them to the end of the platform. In a few seconds, he was already clutching up a new sort of drug, better than any sort of adrenaline. It was a powerful and fierce drug, made to increase the suffering on one's body. It was something BT himself had created, with his bare hands. He had originally planned to use it on everyone, or mostly the stronger types, but he wanted to save most of it for this one death. He knew of course, he would have to whip up some more after this procedure.

In an attempt to finally get things rolling, BT found himself uncontrollably forcing the liquid shot, that was the powerful drug, into Flaky's right thigh. Highly unaware of what could possibly be going on, the red creature tried snapping up from the fierce amount of power that had just surged through her body. Even in hr strongest attempt, she found herself unable to from the metal chains holding her in place.

She gasped for air in realizing on how her life was about to end, here and now. She gulped as the feeling of torture sunk in, feeling as if someone was watching her. Her eyes tore into tears, water flowing down her face, unable to process the current event. As she was crying, BT quietly shaped himself into MC, and approached the girl.

"Oh hush now, young girl. We have much to do." She immediately recognized the terrifying voice, it belonged to Mime. Sweat began pouring down her forehead, mixing in with the salty tears. Fear shocked through her very heart, hoping it was all just a bloody awful nightmare, but to no avail, she found herself dead wrong about the situation. Her crying and sweating came to stop, waiting for the former voice to speak again, but all she got was the sound of banging metal objects. She gulped again, tears still swelling from her eyes. "T-tell..m-me Mime...w-what's going on..? I-...I don't understand...what did I ever do to you?! Please, just snap out of it and help me!...You will help me, right?" MC's head turned toward the lady in red, with a rather serious face, then the pleasant face she usually saw on him.

"Now, you really are quite hopeful that things aren't over yet, now are you?" MC asked, taking his eye contact off of the young lady, and bringing it back to his precious weapons. "I should be...I-I mean..t-this..HAS to be just a nightmare...just a nightmare...only a n-nightmare..nothing else!" Flaky said, gasping for air and get thrown into her lungs from the massive crying, knowing her words were purely false.

Her lips trembled, tears now rolling down like a river out of her eyes, unable to know what her future death would hold. MC looked at her, a new weapon held in his grip. It was nothing than a scalpel, nothing too harmful. Flaky let out a sigh of relief, yet it was barely audible, just as she would want it to be for the sake of the killer to not kill her straight then and there. _Thank god, I thought I was a goner. I just gotta possibly get stabbed and then I shall be able to run back on home, right? But wait...Cuddles...Petunia...no...I'm not coming back...I never will..._

"Took you long enough to figure out. Either way, let me introduce myself and how I turned evil, or why I've always been..." MC went blabbering on about his life story, and how he was assigned to kill her off. He explained every little detail, making everything more clear then a brand new pair of glasses. Flaky of course, never saw this coming, but what she really didn't expect is the death that was about to approach her.

"That's enough of story-time, now I must explain your death. Yours will be the worst out of all them," As he was about to go on about the plan for her death, Flaky spoke out. "No! No! No! No! You can't g-give ME the worst death! I am VERY weak! PLEASE! I beg of you! I'll let you eat my soul and just kill me off right here with just stabbing me, ok?! Anything then such a cruel fate!" She hollered, knowing that begging wouldn't do anything. But it was at least worth a shot in her mind.

"Sounds tempting, but killing you off in the worst way possible then eating your _remaining_ flesh and soul sounds better." There was a flicker of silence; fear seeking its way into the room. Flaky allowed herself to show her big deep gash of fear, revealing her phobia.

Seeing the fear strike her so deeply, leaving an obvious scar, Mc smiled, his blood-stained teeth revealing themselves for Flaky's sensitive eyes. "Flaky, no need to be scared, you'll just be a new test subject for me. The drug that is running through your body right now is causing your nerves to be more sensitive and is eating away at your insides right now. Your skin, bones, and organs will be slowly devoured as I kill you in a VERY gruesome way."

Flaky felt her stomach have a burning sensation; the little pecks of pure acid poking away at her. She screamed, her scream causing her own ears to bleed, letting more pain glow within her. The room shook slightly as she continued to holler helplessly from the endless pain. Even without the drug forcing her nerves to shake from the intense pain, she would have still been crying, but now that she had more pain piercing through her body, she felt as if all feelings were departed; and pain somehow stayed for the trip.

MC eyed her, his ears not effected by the squeals of pure agony. Flaky sniffled, her screams starting to dim down. She noticed him staring at her unamused by her attempts, and looked back away as if she had just put her life on the line. Or in this case, in more danger.

MC shrugged, his shoulders limping in pure carelessness. His shoulders sunk, and at that very moment his hand trailed behind his back, refusing to appear in the public. As it sunk behind his back, it crawled on a table, where all sorts of fresh blood-cleared knives laid. He crawled his hand towards one of the smaller ones; a scalpel, and rushed it back in the grip by his side. He now held two scalpels in his iron grip.

He again smiled, and brought forth the scalpel into Flaky's view; making it obvious on what the objective he was trying to accomplish was.

Flaky wasn't quite sure what he would do to her, but she knew it would involve pain. But she didn't care either way, since her sanity was already being drained out of her; more or less forced. The drug has implanted her with grade-A insanity, made just for people about timid as her. But only few strings of sanity have been pulled from her grip so far; leaving her to be completely aware of what was going on. But fear grew on her like weeds, making carelessness of the possible upcoming events.

The only response MC got out of her was just a gulp and one drop of sweat. But that didn't matter, he knew more fear would consume her as soon as he formed into his real self. Noticing that, he formed himself into a much more horrifying form; way worse than the purple deer that only had blood stains applied like make up on him. His true form was revealed with dust roaring in the cloud of change, bouncing off the walls and MC in seconds.

With a blast of energy, the inner shell of MC was revealed once again; leaving the disguise in the past. He was now, of course, BT. His horrifying figure would even make the least fearful creatures of all time scream and puke from the hyper-realistic torn body.

Flaky did know his true form would be rather disturbing, as BT described to her a while back, but she did not imagine something this brutal and blinding. The sight of his rather gross form caused the red creature once living in a somewhat peaceful matter feel fluids rush through her stomach from the horrible sight of the damaged body. From the damage he has encountered, she figured that she would be facing more of a threat. The thought of that allowed her to let her acid in the pit of her disturbed digestive organ churn in disgust, and force the delusive acid out of her body; making her throat sting.

The stinging of her throat only caused a higher dose of pain, and soon more salty tears rushed down her busied body. BT laughed, admiring the torture the porcupine was experiencing.  
Then, out the trick of of surprise, the scalpel with finally forced through the skull of the fragile young girl, blood oozing rapidly from the impact. It was so unexpected, something she did not expect. But of course, BT only wished for the trick of surprise to trick her mind; and let more pain roar and croak within her damaged body.

He fiercely dug the scalpel into the skull, cutting away the bone and allowing muscle flips to bounce onto the ground. The slimy huge organ flowing into pieces and onto the floor with death coated upon it made BT lick his lips in delight. The blood glowing from the deep fracture in the skull and making the scent of blood pour itself into BT's nostrils made him cut into the skull with a hint of carelessness; unable to keep his pleasure stored away as he blood scent roared in his nostrils.

Flaky, in no utter surprise, screamed in the highest pitch imaginable, tears and snot mixing together and packing away more energy in them; making Flaky somewhat weak from the intense screaming. Blood poured itself onto the young girl's head, and peered itself into Flaky's mouth, giving her a rather unlikeable taste to deal with.

Skin was still being torn as the skull was torn open just so BT could let one simple part of his plan unfold. Pleasure from the blood was now screaming out of BT's body, making it hard to resist just a bite of flesh. That in mind, BT brought his lips toward one flap of flesh hanging oh so dearly from the scalp belonging to the red girl, and nibbled on it to form more pleasure.

Flaky, of course, found no enjoyment out of this. Instead, her cries were trembled in disbelief as the strong creature bit down with so much pressure onto her flesh; causing her sniffles to stumble and pause from the high amount of pain flowing in her.

He bit some strips of flesh off here and there, and after a few minutes the skull had been forced off; revealing the most important organ in the body, the brain. Still panting from pain, Flaky screamed while tears made her red fur completely soaked. It was as if she had walked into the rain.

In between her sobs of pain, she would mumble something under her breath. It wasn't very audible at all, but you could still feel the pain within those words. "Kill me, please..", were the words what slipped from her lips.

BT, with his ability to hear a fly buzz in Russia, knew exactly what she said. Happy that his plan had been going so well, he got out some electric tools for his next trick. These tools were the same he used before to infect the young adults with awful memories. The metal carved itself within the clutches of his sharp claws, and soon were forced onto the brain of the young red-haired porcupine.

BT hummed a joyful tune as pressed a button giving off the power introduced to Flaky's dragged and tortured body. Electricity was stitched to her body, and all possible sanity had been departed. BT was about to re-write her life into nothing but a tragic sob-story. He went back into her childhood, staring back at her memories from when she was nothing but a young girl around the age of 2.

"Perfect." BT said, staring down at the screen showing the young girl's past on display. With a push of a few buttons, horrible events seeped within her memories and were sown into her brain to make then seem real to her. Now instead of a happy childhood with her beloved father and mother, it was an abusive family that she was forced to live with for her entire life. Her dad would rape her every week according to BT, and her mom whipped her and used her as a slave every day.

Apparently she lived in the basement, and was forced to strip and was beaten up and torn apart. Her dad gave her drugs that would make her insides burn, and her skin fall off, and her dad liked to cut her when he was bored. At least, that's what BT made it seem like.

With the memories made of pure false remarks, tears were the only thing coming from her eyes, and cries of sorrow and pain slipped from her lips. The humiliating memories took over, and soon she was staring into space, shaking as she was too paralyzed to do anything.

The next stage was in order. BT then stopped the machine, and Flaky resumed breathing, sucking in air heavily as she tried to regain herself. Too bad she wouldn't be able to in time. 'Cause just then, BT had a baseball bat shaped item in his grip, small, yet vibrating.  
It was something to make her father's weekly abuse come to life. BT grabbed it, flipped over the table to reveal her bare back, and stuck it within her anus. It vibrated violently in her, and also some sharp needles attached to it, making blood flow out of her tight hole. With the needles pushing into her tissue, moans of pain and a hint of pleasure emerged from her lips.

BT then pushed her to her stomach, making the dildo force into her ass more, making more moans of pain echo in the room. With that, BT decided the pressure of his male genital seeping into her tight hole would grant some extra pain. He examined her, deciding weather or not he should just jump in and push on some pain. He decided instead of raping her right away, he would stick sharp objects underneath her flaps.

Meanwhile, the citizens are wondering the town, looking for the missing creatures. Cuddles, Petunia, and now Flaky were absent in all possible places. Handy stood there, searching for the lost blue-coated skunk. "Petunia, where are you?!" He had been searching since yesterday after Mime took Petunia out for coffee. He's not sure where they ran off too. He had searched in Petunia's house, no luck, he had searched in the coffee shop, no luck, he searched in all the houses and buildings in town, no luck.

It was starting to seem like Mime himself took Petunia, except, he wasn't so sure since he was so sweet. But he figured he should look for evidence before searching for him. He was desperate, and awfully worried. "Okay, what first," Handy asked himself as he pondered at the possible places she could be.

Since it made most sense, Handy thought maybe the coffee shop would be a good place to start. But, he already looked there. But, then again, a few double checks never hurt anyone. Having his decision made, he stumbled quickly to the coffee shop. His feet were sore and tired from all the walking he had been doing recently, so the run did force some more pain on his orange paws.

Pain didn't matter, though. He'd kill himself just to get his friends safe. And Petunia was his closet friend.

In a few minutes, the soles of his feet were beaten and bleeding, but he at least arrived at the coffee shop. He pushed the thin glass doors, and appeared in the shop panting with a red swollen cheeks. A few people gave him a glare, but he didn't look back. Instead of dwelling on their judgment, he approached Lumpy, who was running to desk. "Give me all the details, Moose!"

Sweat peeled from his skin, and anger kept reflecting off his eyes. This resulted in Lumpy pausing on how to respond, and just glaring at his nearly insane friend. "What's the matter, Handy," Lumpy asked, gesturing that he wants Handy to tell him the entire story, not the little details.

"You saw her, didn't you? Petunia was here with Mime, right? Tell me what happened! I just want her back! She hasn't come home yet!" Handy's bloodshot eyes nearly bled with annoyance and frustration. It was obvious this situation troubled the beaver.

Lumpy just stood there—a face filled with horror beginning to unravel. He gulped for air—air that would keep from passing out from the fear. He was scared just as much as Handy. "I...I don't know...She went into the bathroom, and never came out. I heard a small boom, and a mumbled scream. And I went to go check on her, but it was empty. I'm not sure what happened. But it happened right after Mime bought her a bunch of coffees."


	15. I GOT SOME NEWS!

i actually hate htf now ahahahah im not gonna finish this bYE


End file.
